


My Plague

by Life_of_Sin



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Fluff and Smut, Named Apprentice (The Arcana), Romance, Smut, The Arcana (Visual Novel) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_of_Sin/pseuds/Life_of_Sin
Summary: After sealing the Devil away in his realm, Julian takes his new beloved back to his apartment for some...private time.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	My Plague

**Author's Note:**

> It's not great, I'm sorry, but it's my first Arcana fic, hopefully they get better :P

Julian opened the door and reluctantly let her in.  
"I know-I know it isn't much, but it should work for now," He said as a blush soaked up his cheeks and into his ears. "I-I can get somewhere nicer if you like," She simply turned her head and smiled at him softly.  
"I would be perfectly happy in the Devil's realm if it meant I would be with you," She said and kissed his cheek.  
"Well, I know, but you deserve, maybe we should have taken Nadia up on her offer to stay at the palace?" He mumbled and she chuckled.  
"You'll never be satisfied, will you?" She asked and he raised an eyebrow.  
"Wh-what do you -"  
"The only time we've spent together has been pressed into corners and stealing moments in the dark. I don't care where we are. I just want to soak up all of you that I possibly can. We could be outside, it could be raining, lightning cracking down around us, but I would still lie there happily if you were beside me." She said and he paused.  
"You would catch a cold," He muttered and she laughed.  
"Julian Devorak, do you want me or not?" She asked and he raced to her side.  
"I want you," He whispered, clutching her to his tense form. "I want you so badly that I can't breathe." His nose brushed hers and she leaned up in an attempt to kiss him.  
"How convenient, because I want you just as badly." She whispered as her fingers crawled along his shoulders. "How about we do something about that?" Julian attacked her lips, desperately trying to suck as much of her taste as he could into his mouth, the feel of her skin on his, her soft moans slipping through her nose as their lips remained together, it was euphoric.  
She was right, they had snatched at desperate kisses, and a brief cuddle when Death offered them a rest, but the idea of sex, there was no time when they were trying to stop the Devil, and then when they were in Death's realm, Julian was more worried about her wellbeing than her libido.  
"Are-are you sure?" He asked as they finally made it to his dingy bedroom. "You aren't too tired, or sore, or overwhelmed? You want to do this? I can wait, I don't mind -" He was cut off by her lips as she stepped back and leant back onto his bed, pulling him with her.  
"The only thing I want right now," She breathed over his ear, nibbling his earlobe as he shuddered in her grasp. "Is to be with you." He groaned and shifted to prop her up carefully, ensuring she didn't get uncomfortable while they kissed.  
"You're as sweet as sugar, my darling," He chuckled airily and shivered as she began loosening her clothes.  
"You ready to get a cavity, then, doctor?" She smirked and he gasped as he was rolled onto his back, briefly abandoned by his lover to watch as she pulled off her clothes and stood before him expectantly. 

"Well? Worth hanging for?" She joked and he flew into her, embracing her tightly.  
"I would think I had died and gone to heaven if you weren't so beautifully real." He said and kissed her, trailing the kisses across her cheek to her ear. "You're so soft," He breathed as she tilted her head and chewed delicately at the sensitive skin of his neck, revelling in the adoring rumble that emanated from his chest.  
"You-you can be rougher with me, my dear," He gasped and she paused, sombrely pushing him down to the bed and climbing on top of him.

"That's what I'm worried about, my love," She whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "You always insist that I treat you harsher. I've had a theory," She sighed, fingers sliding across to his cheek and stroking it gently, hovering so barely above him he waited desperately for the brush of her naked chest against his. "That you always desire intimacy to be rougher, because you can't help but want to punish yourself. Even when being with someone, you don't think you deserve to be happy, and so you insist that your lover treat you the way you feel you should be treated. Even though it's bullshit." He rolled his eyes and she tapped his cheek, hard enough for him to stop and look at her again, but nowhere near hard enough to hurt him.  
"Julian," She whispered, lowering herself down carefully and finally giving him the delightful feeling of her breasts pushing against his chest. "You deserve to be adored the way you adore me." She said and slid her fingers through his hair. "Tonight, I'm going to treat you as delicately as glass." He swallowed heavily, skin turning as red as his hair. "And judging by the sudden pressure against my skin, you quite like that idea." She whispered and he finally shuddered, releasing some of the anticipation filling his stomach.

"Why don't I let you get undressed, then you can join me in bed?" She asked and he nodded eagerly, she sat up as a chuckle escaped her lips. "I'm going to worship you like a god, tonight," She said as he sat up and ripped off his shirt. "Does that sound nice?" Her hands slid over the freshly revealed skin of his shoulder blades and he moaned.  
"Ye-es," He felt the thick throbbing in his pants and worried he wouldn't last long, ruining it for her. He hesitated as he began undoing his trousers and she massaged his shoulders, working the beginnings of knots from his muscles.  
"Whatever happens," She whispers in his ear. "The night isn't over until you want it to be," As though she had heard his thoughts she kissed his neck and ran her tongue up the skin, licking the curve of his ear and eliciting a shiver from him. "Whether that be fucking, or cuddling, or touching, or just, lying there, and letting me show you every nook and cranny of my body that you can use to your heart's content." He groaned and turned to kiss her, hungrily pushing further into her, desperate for as much as he can get.

She lay down behind him and waited, reclined like a piece of art that would hang in the palace, too beautiful to touch. He rolled over and grabbed her hips to kiss her fiercely.  
"Hey," She pushed him away gently and he blushed sheepishly. "Gentle, Jewel, there's plenty of time to be rough." She reached for his eyepatch and he stopped her instinctively.  
"Not that," He whispered and covered it protectively.  
"Why not?" She asked kindly and he forced himself to answer.  
"I don't want you to have to look at it. It's awful." She shook her head and took the hand covering it, kissing his long fingers gently.  
"My only desire for the night is to make you, incredibly, wickedly happy. I know it bugs you. I love you, eyepatch or not. But you can be comfortable around me. I know you aren't contagious." She said and he gingerly reached for it, she avoided watching him, trying not to let him feel self-conscious about the action, once he reached for her again she looked up and saw him, looking through his red hair at her with both eyes.  
"Well?"  
"Just as beautiful as before," She said and kissed him. 

"Now, what would you like to do?" He hesitated and reached a hand hesitantly to her.  
"I-I don't want to start just yet," He muttered, blushing as the threat of orgasming right then and there was made more likely by touching her soft stomach. "I want to make you happy first," He expected her to sigh or be unhappy, but she smiled wider and propped a leg up, opening herself to him.  
"However you desire, my love." He shifted closer, feeling his cock brush her thigh and groan, it was rock-hard and leaking pre-cum, hopefully he can delay the inevitable by doing this.  
"Come closer," He whispered, placing a hand on her hip and pulling her tighter against his side. He leaned down and kissed her as his hand moved, sliding down her skin to her slight muffin top and into the slit of her labia. "Oh," He was pleasantly surprised to find her already wet, ready for his fingers to stroke her.  
"Do you only want me to kiss you?" She asked and he nodded.  
"You first, then me," He said and she nodded, placing her hands either side of his face and kissing him, tongue sliding across his lip before pushing into his mouth. He moaned and slid a finger inside her, it was her turn to moan now and bucked her hips slightly, waiting for him to continue. "You like that?" He asked and she nodded eagerly. "I don't have to be delicate with you, do I?" He asked and she laughed despite the pleasure filling her.  
"Gods, no! I've been treated delicately for too long. Like when Asra turned up out of nowhere and said he shouldn't have left me alone, when I was handling everything quite well!" She said and bit her lip as she felt his finger massaging her inner walls.  
"Well, to be fair," Julian paused and smiled at her. "You were running around in dungeons with Valdemar and mourning my inevitable demise." She grunted and grabbed at his arm.  
"All right then," She paused and her eyes lit up as she managed to comprise another argument. "What about when we remembered that I had died?" She didn't notice how he hesitated and gazed into her eyes solemnly. "Everyone treated me like I was a bubble ready to pop." She realised and looked at him. "No, no, my love, it's all right, I didn't mean to ruin the mood, just," She paused and kissed him lovingly. "I'm sorry, just," He removed his finger and she sat up hurriedly, clutching his cheeks and kissing him desperately. "Look, I'm alive now, I won't be dying any time soon, I won't mention it again, I'm sorry."  
"Corinne," He paused and stroked her cheek. "Please stop apologising." She fell silent and waited for him to continue. "It's, I know it's hard, we're both processing it in different ways, and it's not your fault that I view it as more depressing than you do. It's quite sweet actually, I just look at you now, and think," He stopped and kissed her softly. "What if I never could have had this? I've never been so blissfully happy, and if that horrible thing hadn't happened, maybe it wouldn't have. I owe Asra so much for bringing you back." He breathed, holding her gently.  
"I love you, Julian." She said and he smiled.  
"I love you, Corinne." He said back and kissed her, more passionately than before.

Before long they were worked up again enough to warrant Julian's fingers slipping into Corinne. He listened delightedly as she moaned, he twisted his hand so his palm cupped against her and stroked gently, curling his fingers enough so that she arched her back and moaned.  
"Oh, oh Ju-Julian!" She gasped and began kissing him desperately, legs twitching eagerly to buck and shift. She restrained herself for him. "Oh! M-more! Oh, J-Julian...I-oh gods!" Her hand cupped one of her tits and squeezed it hungrily.  
"That feel good?" He panted and she nodded, groaning blissfully as his fingers dug deeper. "Do you want me to keep going or should I try something else?" He knew far too well how temperamental the clitoris was, and didn't want to risk bringing her any pain or discomfort.  
"Ah, let-let me get on you," She gulped and shivered violently.  
"Am I doing it wrong?" He was pushed onto his back and she appeared above him.  
"You haven't done anything wrong since you told me you loved me." She replied and straddled his stomach, he could feel her wetness and shuddered as her warmth leaked onto him. "But tonight's about you." She leaned over him, watching how his eyes widened as he was forced to look at her past her tits, she leant down, kissing him as they rested against his collarbone, she sidled back and bit her lip as she felt his hardened dick make contact with her skin.  
"Remember, I'm going to decide the pace," She said and he nodded, feeling her position herself above him, the head of his cock pushing against her. He gasped as she lowered herself fully onto it, listening to her musical groan as his heart jumped as he felt her, tight and wet around his cock, he shuddered as she squeezed her pelvic muscles and tightened her grip on him even more.  
"Oh, Corinne, I won't-won't last long...you're so beautiful!" He panted, reaching for her.  
"You should see how beautiful you are right now," She breathed, taking his hands and pinning them above his head. "Tell me if it's too much," She said and slid up, so far it felt like she would fall off, and the cool air blew past his wet cock, but she lowered herself just as easily and moaned herself. "You filled my heart up so much," She gasped and leaned over him, tits hanging in his face, such a tempting sight. "It's fitting you'd fill up my pussy even more." Julian was too aroused to manage more than a weak scoff, desperately wanting to take her hips and take her so much more violently, but this was so sweetly perfect he couldn't bear it.  
"Give me back my hands," He groaned and she released them, grinning as he embraced her, kissing her passionately. "Every part of you is so perfect," He breathed, leaning his head down to take one of her nipples in his lips, she whined as he sucked it gently, feeling he muscles tighten on his cock, which was already so damn, unbearably close.  
The euphoria built as she kept fucking herself on his cock, not slow enough to be teasing, but no where near as rough as Julian wanted her to take him. However, with every thrust, another moan left his lips, and the shivers that ran through Corinne sent waves of pleasure rolling through him. If this moment never ended, and they were stuck in sexual limbo, then he wouldn't care at all.  
He had no idea how long it had been, not long enough. But he could feel the tightening in his balls, and a few moments later he opened his mouth in a gasp and she groaned heavily, slumping over him as he felt his cock twitching inside her, so perfectly content with this feeling that neither of them moved for a long time, simply pressing kisses to whatever skin was closest.  
"I like your passionate way of loving," Corinne finally breathed and turned to look at him, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes, unfazed by the red sclera looking into her eyes. "But I'm glad I at least got to treat you sweetly once." He groaned in reply and slipped his fingers through her long, dark hair.  
"Only you will be allowed to treat me like a piece of glass," He smiled and looked at her hazily. "It doesn't feel patronising when you pity me." He breathed and kissed her gently. "Maybe you're right, I should enjoy being treated more delicately more often, now that I have a magician that will treat me right." She chuckled breathlessly and kissed him, nipping his lip gently.  
"But next time, I want you to pin me against a wall and plough me as passionately as you pin me into the alcoves and kiss me." She said and he grinned.  
"Next time, we won't be able to leave the bed for a day."


End file.
